ChalkZone Musical
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Inspired by the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical. Rudy, Penny and Snap brings a concert for all, including the 4 teens of H.S.M.
1. Act one

All of Plainsville are in the city plaza for good entertainment, as Rudy, Penny and Snap are preparing a "High School Musical"-like concert. Rudy's parents, Joe and Mildred, are proud of their son doing a good show for all of Plainsville and ChalkZone. Even Troy, Gabriella, Ryan and Sharpay got invited to Rudy's show. Now, the show begins.

Rudy: Welcome to the first ever ChalkZone Musical! I'm Rudy Tabootie, with my friend Penny Sanchez, and my friend from ChalkZone, Snap. I'm doing this show for all of you people of Plainsville and ChalkZone, as well as our guests, the teens of the very successful "High School Musical" that was held this month here in Plainsville. I hope you guys enjoy our show!

Penny: Rudy, what do we first hear?

Rudy: It's all in our love of music, like the teens of "High School Musical", because I first opened the door to ChalkZone before, when I was in grade 1. Now, to celebrate the unity of both Plainsville and ChalkZone, I'll start with the theme song of ChalkZone, sand by all of our folks from ChalkZone, and all songs are by Bill Burnett. Let's hear it now!

Penny: Good idea, Rudy! I can't wait!

**Chalk!… Chalk!… Chalk! Chalk! **

**SNAP: Rudy's got the chalk!**

**Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone  
Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone**

**Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone  
Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone**

**PENNY: Rudy's got the chalk!**

**Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone  
Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone**

**DAD: Rudy's got the--  
MOM: Rudy's got the chalk!  
Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone  
Rudy's got the chalk  
Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone  
Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone**

**REGGIE: Rudy's got the chalk!**

**Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone  
Rudy's got the chalk  
Rudy's got the chalk  
Chalk, chalk, chalk, chalk, chalk, chalk  
ChalkZone!**

(All applause)

Rudy: Thank you citizens of ChalkZone, for the opening number. I like it! Now, from all of us at ChalkZone, another song called "All Day Jam!" let's go, Penny!

Penny, Ok, Rudy. This one's for everyone who loves singing, like the "High School Musical" teens who's our special guests! I hope you guys enjoy it.

(All applause)

**SNAP:  
I lug it in and I plug it in and I crank right up to 12  
I swing off on my strings and they go…  
RUDY:  
My keyboard's always grinnin' at a joke it never tells  
We share all our secrets when we…  
ALL:  
It's an all day jam!  
It's an all day jam with the band and we're takin' our stand and we're makin' our brand of music  
PENNY:  
My drums sure take a beatin' chugga lugga boom boom boom  
You knock them down, they turn around with  
ALL:  
It's an all day jam  
It's an all day jam with the band and we're takin' our stand and we're makin' our brand of music for you**

(All applause)

Snap: Here's one that will get off your feet. It's a song that Rudy and our folks at ChalkZone sang a few months ago. It's about time that we're "breaking free" and coming into life! Here's Rudy… again!

(All applause)

**RUDY: There are doors that are ready to be opened  
BAND: Uh huh  
RUDY: You don't even need a key or a token  
BAND: Uh uh  
RUDY: But if you push  
BAND: Push  
RUDY: Shove  
BAND: Shove!  
RUDY: Want it bad enough.  
BAND: 'Nuff  
RUDY: Just when you thought you couldn't win  
BAND: You're in  
ALL: You're comin' to life, comin' to life, comin' to life  
Comin' to life, comin' to life, comin' to life  
RUDY: You were nothin' now you're somethin'  
And your blood is really pumpin'  
Cuz you're  
ALL: Comin' to life, comin' to life.  
RUDY: Take a look at all the junky junk you're dumpin'  
ALL: Coming to life  
RUDY: You were beggin' you were draggin'  
You were sick and you were saggin'  
Now you're  
ALL: Comin' to life, comin' to life  
RUDY: Now you really got a reason to be braggin'  
ALL: Comin' to life  
Comin' to life, comin' to life, comin' to life  
Comin' to life, comin' to life, comin' to life  
Comin' to life, comin' to life, comin' to life  
RUDY: Come into life**

(All applause)

Penny: I hope everyone is enjoying our songs recently. We'll take a break for awhile and go to our next act in 15 minutes. Until then! See you later!


	2. Act two

All the viewers have now eaten their lunch prepared by the entire Plainsville Community, and they have all went back to their seats, waiting for the next act. Gabriella and Tory love the show, and Sharpay responds, "That Rudy Tabootie is a genius. I can't wait!" now all of the folks are applauding, and Rudy, Penny and Snap are back in the stage.

Rudy: We're back, guys! I hope you're enjoying the show. I know all of you guys can't wait for act 2 of our show!

Penny: Yes, Rudy. I'm so excited for the next part of our show, and our special guests are enjoying it, too!

Rudy: Ok, enough waiting, let's go and sing the next song, "We're in the zone"! Let's go!

(All applause)

**ALL:  
We're in the zone  
We're in the zone  
We're in the zone  
We're in the zone  
We're in the zone  
We're in the zone  
We're in the zone  
We're in the zone  
SNAP: He's in the zone  
RUDY & SNAP: She's in the zone  
PENNY: They're in the zone  
ALL:   
We're in the zone  
We're in the zone**

(All applause)

Snap: Boy Caloy! Are we done already?

Rudy: No, Snap. We're going near the end, and we have 2 songs left, right, Penny?

Penny: You're right, Rudy! Now, "We're all in this thing together" as we do the "Mumbo Jumbo Jump"!

Rudy: That's right, guys! Let's go and join us, you'll totally like it!

(All applause)

**It's a Mumbo Jumbo Jungle Night  
All the Zoners are doing things right  
Jumpin' and jivin' with all our might  
To the Mumbo Jumbo Jump**

**Boingy boingy worms on our feet  
We jump to the trees just to get a little treat  
No other dance could ever compete  
With the Mumbo Jumbo Jump**

**Oh, bounce a little boing a little give a little shake  
Wriggle and a jiggle like a little earthquake  
Now you're doin' the Mumbo Jumbo Jump**

**Boinging and a bouncin' all over the place  
Turn a little, twist a little make a funny face  
Now you're doing the Mumbo Jumbo Jump**

**Jump into day, then jump back into night  
Boing to the left and bounce to the right  
No step is wrong and every step is right  
In the Mumbo Jumbo Jump**

**Oh boing a little bounce a little give a little shake  
Wriggle and a jiggle like a mighty earthquake  
Now you're doin' the Mumbo Jumbo Jump**

**Bingy boingy, bingy boing now stop.  
Everybody's doing the Mumbo Jumbo Jump**

(All applause)

While the song is been played a while ago, Troy and Gabriella can't help but join Rudy and Penny on the stage. Rudy just smiled and joined Troy and Gabriella. After the song, Snap continues the hosting.

Snap: I liked jumping up and down in that song. Whew!

Penny: So do me, Snap! Rudy, what's next now?

Rudy: I am ending the show with a new song. Get ready for a "Bushel full o' Yum"! I hope you're all ready for this. Penny, Snap, all together now!

Penny: "You got it, Rudy!

(All applause)

**ALL:  
Tasty, tasty, mmm-mmm good (Jellybeans!)  
Tasty, taste we're in the flavor neighborhood  
Tasty, tasty, hear we come  
Bringin' in a bushel full o' yum  
WALRUS:  
My, my, I can't wait to try  
Mm-mm, what flavor are you?  
ALL:  
Tasty, tasty, mmm-mmm good  
Tasty, taste we're in the flavor neighborhood  
Tasty, tasty, let's try some  
Dig into that bushel full o' yum  
It's a flav- it's a flav- it's a flavor rave  
It's a flav- it's a flav- it's a flavor rave  
It's a flav- it's a flav- it's a flavor rave  
It's a flav- it's a flavor rave  
Tasty, tasty, mmm-mmm good  
Tasty, taste we're in the flavor neighborhood  
Tasty, tasty oo what fun  
Dig into that bushel full o' yum**

(All applause, all the ChalkZone community, Rudy, Penny and Snap bows down)

Rudy, Penny and Snap: I hope all of you guys enjoyed our show! Thanks for watching!

All of them applause and cheer the gang, and the curtain closes.


	3. After the musical

Backstage, Rudy, Penny and Snap are now taking a break from the show. Rudy said, "I was happy that the show was a success. Penny, without you this musical is nothing without you." Penny blushed and said, "Thanks, Rudy. You were my inspiration for this musical." Then she gave Rudy a kiss on the cheek and felt better. Then, Troy, Gabriella, Ryan and Sharpay comes inside the tent and they said,

"You three were great!"

Snap said, "No problem! All of us did our best." Rudy can't believe that he was visited by the four teens that performed for all of Plainsville. "I'd like to thank you guys, your play was the inspiration for the musical," replied Rudy. Troy said, "If we did not perform here before, your musical won't find any inspiration."

Sharpay bragged, "Rudy, our musical is still the best, and you guys did much better than ours." Ryan said, "Penny, if you weren't Rudy's best friend, this would never happen."

Penny said, "Thanks, Ryan. No problem. If Rudy didn't tell me all about ChalkZone, I would have never been with him for long." Rudy replied to Penny, "You were with me long before you saw ChalkZone. Thanks for being a part of my life, Penny."

All are now happy and quiet until Gabriella said, "All four of us will treat you three, Rudy, Penny and Snap. You three were great at this musical. Wanna come?"

Rudy said, "We'll be glad to. We're on!"

From that day on, all seven of them were hanging out as friends. And by the time that Rudy and Penny were in high school, they entered the drama club, and became part of "High School Musical" as the only ones from Plainsville who _did_ join the gang.

THE END

I hope you guys liked the story. Please leave a good review!


End file.
